


Finding Security in Chaos

by JaneDavitt



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smile Time tag. What was it like for Angel as a puppet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Security in Chaos

He doesn't know how to do this. He could wait until she went home, slip down and return it to the drawer – but that would be kinda sneaky and besides, there were all those security cameras. Undignified. He'd lost enough dignity for one century.

So he walks into her office and plunks her – it – down on Fred's desk. Wide, startled eyes peer up at him. No one does startled as well as Fred.

"Angel?" She glances down. "Oh, you found him!" She picks up the stuffed rabbit and cradles it to her before flushing and giving him an embarrassed smile. "I was starting to worry, but I felt a bit of a fool putting up reward posters for him. Where -?"

Angel edged backwards. "He? She's a – it's a he?"

Fred dimples and stands the rabbit up, making him bow. "Angel, meet Feigenbaum. Master of Chaos."

She goes off into an explanation of his name but Angel's not listening.

And he hopes Feigenbaum wasn't either, when he held him tightly in felt-soft hands, seeking comfort from the only one smaller than him, and wishing aloud that this would end soon because the night was scary and the bed was big.


End file.
